Harry Potter stars in Emma Vs George
by Maggie-loves-Jeremy00
Summary: Harry Potter and his mates were supposed to go to Hogwarts but this year everything has changed, he ends up going to an all boys school where girls are usually forbiddin until now. Follow the adventure of emma vs George Enjoy plz Review
1. Flying Snitch

Harry Potter  
Stars in  
Emma Vs George Some of these Characters aren't mine but some of them are so please don't sue me and sorry about the spelling and I hope you in joy the story,  
  
Chapter 1 Flying Snitch...  
  
Once upon a time in an old cottage currently situated near the weaslys home called the burrow, there lived an old lady who was sitting in an old antique Burgundy rocking chair, She had white hair like most grandmothers and she wore a long blue dress, it was big for her but she didn't mind because it was comfortable, She also wore a peal necklace which was given to her in 1987 when her husband Rick he was 67 was leaving to go to the Navy but unfortunately he passed away, The old lady had a sweet smell of lovely scented oil it was Peppermint for her hands. The old lady sat on her chair just adjusting her classes and as she began to read the tales of Cinderella to her four out of six grandchildren which h their names were Aimee, She was 13 she was smart for her age, She had dollish blonde hair and blue eyes and she wore a red top and a black and white skirt, She sat next to the twins Lexi and Anthony. Lexi had blonde hair but hers was fairer and brighter but she to had blue eyes and was wearing a white uneven dress and it was Saturn and very nice, As for Anthony, Lexi eight year old twin brother he had blonde hair, Blue eyes and was wearing black pants and a red t-shirt and the Baby Travis was in a blue top and a nappy sitting in his play pin playing with his bears, As they listened in to their Nanna Named Julie, As the air was so sweet and it was so quiet and so peaceful and clam nothing was stirring you could only hear the sweet old lady retelling the wonderful tale of Cinderella and outside the sun was shining the birds were singing and it was so lovely and it was a peaceful country side.... Until a speck of gold glitter was flying near the cottage window when shortly after there were two other flying objects flying towards the window and the faster they went the closer they got and closer they became as the Grandmother and the children did not see to notice the three flying objects racing towards the window and they didn't notice them until the two year old Travis pointed his finger towards the window and made a gaga sound and then Lexi yelled "Look" as she also pointed her finger to the window as the grandmother turned around to face the window you could clearly see two people flying towards the window on broom sticks and it was clearly Fred and George , Their bright orange hair was shining the mist of the sunlight and the Hugh grins upon their face shortly turned to frowns as they were scared as they tried to stop but it was to late and they came crashing straight into the glass window as the glass broke it went even everywhere and startled Julie the Grandmother and it scared the four children as the dust filled the air there was running coming from the stairs as two fifteen year old girls and a fifteen year old boy they were triplets they came racing down the stairs, Emma was the youngest of the triplets, She had brown hair and blonde streaks and brown eyes as she wore a denim mini skirt and a yellow tank top and then there was Maggie she had Brown hair and blonde streaks and hazel eyes and she wore a white Saturn uneven skirt and a black holtaneck top and white high heel shoes, Maggie had her hair straightened and Emma had hers in curls, Then there was the oldest 7 minutes apart form Maggie and 1o minutes Apart from Emma which Made Maggie and Emma 3 minutes apart and his Name was Cam he had Brown hair and Hazel eyes he looked like Maggie but he didn't have freckles and she only has a few and Cam was tall and wore Black Pants and a white jumper and black shoes, They raced down the stairs further and then came to a halt to find dust and as the dust settled their was two people beginning to stand up and as the dust had clear you could see Fred and George, "Fred? George?' Said Cam raising an eyebrow and passing his sisters as Maggie nudged Emma in the ribs as she flinched because Maggie knew Emma like one of them and Maggie was smirking and then "oh Fred and George' Said Aimee pretending to faint, "God Aimee not this again every time you see a guy you pretend to faint gees please Aimee not this again' Said Lexi putting her hand to her head and shaking it, "I'm out of here' said Lexi waving goodbye, "Where are you going?' asked Julie, "To my room I have a room you know remember, are you coming Anthony?" Replied Lexi as she turned to face Anthony "Why? All you do is play Barbies,' Replied Anthony rolling his eyes, "So? You play with action men there like dolls" Answered Lexi laughing, "So and their not dolls their action men,' Answered Anthony now acting really smug like, 'whatever same thing and I think its time Barbie met Action man," Smiled Lexi, "Alright,' Agreed Anthony and they both headed up stairs as Maggie and Emma both rolled their eyes and folded their arms at the same time. "Fred, George what are you doing look at this mess," Snapped Julie Frowning, "Sorry Mrs Greenburg," Said George as she was dusting him self of, "George you have a Hugh cut on your arm let me fix it," Smiled Maggie as she went to get the bandages, "Well know harm don we can fix the glass in no time come on will get you clean," Said Julie as Maggie returned from the kitchen with Bandages and iodine and as they sat down Emma was to shy to speak she went and sat on the couch and watched tv as The others were busy fussing over Fred and George as Cam was saying how cool that wad to Fred as Julie their Grandmother was fixing his arm and Maggie was Helping to fix George's Arm, "Thanks' Said George as he smiled as she touched his arm and George fell in love with Maggie but Maggie didn't seem to notice she was just being nice as she wrapped his arm.  
* 


	2. continue of the flying snitch

After Fred and George were heeled they got up from their chairs and thanked everyone, "Thanks' Smiled George to Maggie as he blushed, "Sorry Mrs Greenburg we will pay for the window,' Said Fred frowning, "Don't worry about it so log as you are ok,' Replied Julie and in Fred mind he thought that Mrs Greenburg was always an understanding lady and always nice. "I'll ring your parents,' Said Julie as she left towards the kitchen to find the phone, "Oh no mums gonna go nuts,' Said Fred, " I know but we could always put a memory spell on her and everyone else' Said George smirking like he had an idea, "Will that work?' Asked Fred, "It did on Malfoy remember? We jinxed him because we blow dried his hair and it went everywhere so we died it red remember?" Smirked George, "Oh yeah the good old times and then we told him to wash his hair in the toilet and he got so angry he threatened to kill us so we put a memory spell on him and when he work up he asked what happened and we told him he was in a mental home,' Laughed Fred and he and George were Cracking their self's "Then he was running around crazy but he was in his boxes that was so funny' Laughed George wiping a tear from his eye as he and Fred tried to stop laughing by holding it in but they bursted out in a roar of laughter as they flopped onto the couch.  
  
"What happened to the window anyway?' Asked Emma, "We crashed into it dude and wow it was dusty man,' Said Fred pretending to be a surfer dude and flicking his hair into the air, "Lets do that again," Laughed George ad Fred agreed, "No, No, No little red flag going up here, guys don't crash into our house again,' Said Maggie, "Oh spoil my fun," Laughed George "No will do it into Mr McGregor's house,' Said George again ad Fred nodded and smiled, "But he will kill you,' Replied Maggie looking at Emma who nodded but found it to hard not to laugh at what Me McGregor's Face would look like if they did it so she bursted into hysterics and Maggie just rolled her eyes, "Nar Dudettes it will be ritchess" laughed Fred still being a surfy dude as him and George when into laughing again and even Maggie and Emma were Laughing when Mrs Greenburg came in "Your mum wants you to stay here, she coming to get you' Smiled Julie, George and Fred always thought of Mrs Greenburg to be like their mum except not when their mum was angry. They all sat down on the couch as Julie started to clean the floor.  
  
Where the class was and soon enough the door bell rang and Fred and George gulped as Julie went to answer the door, "Hello Julie' Said Mrs Weasley, "Please come in Molly, Replied Julie as Mrs Weasley rushed in and ran over to Fred and George fussing over her sons and then hitting them in the head with her hand bag, "Fred, George, are you ok? Look at your arms and look at the state of the window I'm so disappointed in the both of you" Yelled Mrs Weasley pointing at the window and shaking her head, "Mum we sublevel,' Said George now joining in a pretending to be a surfy dude to, "Talk normal I told you not to pretend you were surfer dudes in front of me' Snapped Mrs Weasley. "Sorry mum,' Said Fred and George at the same time. "I'm very sorry Julie I will fix your window for you' Said Mrs Weasley as she pulled out her wand and pointed to the window "WindousRepairo" She said as she put her wand back into her pocket as the window repaired itself right in front of their eyes, "Really Molly you didn't have to go to the trouble I could have done it' Said Julie. "I know but it's the least I could do for my son stupidity' Implied Mrs Weasley Picking up her bag ready to leave, "Yeah Sorry Mrs G' Said George, "Yeah we wont do it again' Said Fred. "Don't worry about it just I'm glade you boys are ok' Smiled Julie, "It wont happen again and thankyou for your hospitality we better be going we have already taken up some of your time I will see you later' Said Mrs Weasley. "Come over anytime' Said George as Fred nodded and Agreed and they waved goodbye.  
  
Fred, George and Mrs Weasley left The Greenburg house and on the way home Mrs Weasley was yelling at Fred and George and still yelling at then and hitting then over the head with her hand bag but they weren't listening all they heard was their mum saying something about wasting their time blar blar blar because they were waving to Maggie and Emma.  
  
Later that day at the Greenburg house they received a phone call from Katrina and Mitch Greenburg, Maggie, Emma, Cam, Aimee, Lexi, Anthony and Travis mum and dad who were currently at the all boys school that they own and they called with some important news and they were talking to Julie Mitch's when Julie hanged up the phone and turned to the girls and began to speak "Maggie, Emma and Cam can I please see you in the kitchen alone please," Said Julie as Emma and Maggie looked at each other and Emma went in first and Maggie looked at Cam who shrugged and they followed Emma into the kitchen and sat at the table and listened in to Their Grandmother. "Cam, You know how your going to your mum and dad's school this year along with Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville and more' Said Julie as Cam Nodded and Julie turned to her granddaughters, "Maggie, Emma, you along with three other girls will be going to your mum and dad's school because there trying out and whether they would make it a girl and boy school," Said Julie smiling and Maggie and Emma smiled and Maggie hugged Cam and Emma, "Can we pick who though?' asked Emma, "Yes of course,' Smiled Julie " Well' Maggie started as she looked at Emma who nodded, "We wont Hermione, Aimee and .... Our friend Autumn to come,' Smirked Maggie Nudging Cam in the ribs because she new he liked Autumn. "Well so be it run over and tell Fred and George they will be happy and come back as soon as possible I will ring your parents and tell them' Smiled Julies walking over to the phone and dialling the number as Maggie, Emma and Cam ran out the room though the lounge not stopping to talk and out the front door. 


	3. Flying Snitch Part3

They ran as fast as they could through the fields and past the Weasleys pig sty and ran to the front door and knocked, they were puffed and panting rather fast as Ginny opened the door "Hello Maggie, Emma and Cam, sorry about Fred and George and your house' Ginny said Smiling, "Don't worry about it' Commented Cam, "Can we speak to them please its rather important and if you don't mind Ron and Harry to' asked Emma still panting, "Of course I'll go and get then please come in and make yourself at home and lucky mums not home she grounded Fred and George but she's gone to the shops and said she would be back in a couple of hours around about 5.30 so she wont be back for three hours hold on a sec' Smiled Ginny heading up the stairs as Maggie, Emma and Cam made them self's comfortable and looked around Maggie and Emma have never been inside The Weasleys house they were amazed by how it worked but Cam was used to it He was heaps good friends with Fred and George. Not long after there came screaming and Fred and George were on there brooms flying down the stairs and Ginny was screaming after them yelling "I'll Tell mum" But they didn't listen and closely followed by Ron and Harry who were laughing, Soon The brooms stopped and Fred and George went flying onto the floor they did a tumble and were on there knees as they through their arms up into the air and yelled "TARDAR" and laughed, Maggie, Emma, Cam, Harry and Ron roared with laughter but Ginny was not amused she started yelling at Fred and George "You no that mum and dad would get so angry if you broke something' Snapped Ginny folding her arms, Then Fred and George looked at each other and Nodded "Fred I think I feel and song coming on' Said George in a high squeaky voice, Fred Giggled "I think so to' Replied Fred also in a high voice as they Grabbed Ginny's karaoke machine as Ron dimmed the lights and two spot light were on Fred and George who had there Heads down and there eyes closed as they began to sing a song that was to 'I believe I can fly'  
  
"We believe we can fly" Sang George In high voice,  
  
"We believe we can touch the sky...roof" Laughed Fred also in a high voice,  
  
"Running away from mum every night and day" Said George lowing his voice a bit,  
  
"But only to hear Ginny say' Said Fred in a low voice (Don't do that; don't do that you'll wake the baby) Spoke George in really high voice as he closed his eyes and brang the microphone close to his mouth and lifted his head and his head went side to side really fast as he said it. (Ron roared with laughter)  
  
"We believe we can sore" Said Fred in a low voice  
  
"See us running into Mr McGregor's front dooorrr" Said George now lifting his arms and waving them franticly as Ron and the others gave another wail of laughter and Ron fell onto the couch.  
  
"See him yelling at us from far away" Replied Fred  
  
"His Pants were down' Yelled Cam from the side line,  
  
"I Remember that" Added George as Ron was holding his stomach and Emma and Maggie were laughing so hard and Harry had tears in his eyes and even Ginny gave a laugh,  
  
"As we were saying" Stared George,  
  
"See him yelling at us from far away" Sang Fred  
  
"And mums gonna give as Brownies today' Yelled George as they all started laughing so much they all had tears in their eyes then there was just the music and Fred and George linked arms and were doing the dosido "Were doing the Dosido and around we go" Yelled Fred and George as Emma and Maggie linked arms and began to do it to so was Cam and Harry and Ron and Ginny and they kept changing partners when the song change to you can "I will Survive" and Fred and George began to sing again, when the lights began to flicker all different colours of lights.  
  
"At First Fred was afraid he was petrified" Started George "No I wasn't' Added Fred, "Petrified like Mrs Norris" Laughed Harry as Ron wailed with laughter,  
  
"Fred was thinking how could I ever live without George by my side" Laughed George "I'm not...ok maybe a bit' laughed Fred,  
  
"Oh Ginny spent so many night thinking her love for Harry was so strong" Sang George as Ginny blushed and through a sharp look Georges way as Harry looked Confused,  
  
"But then it failed and she had to learn to get along" Sang Fred Laughing,  
  
"Without him" Added Cam,  
  
"Now soon mums gonna, gonna be back' Sang George,  
  
"And were gonna end up with a Hugh big snack" answered Fred,  
  
"Cause that's were she's gone today' Sang Ron from the couch,  
  
"She gone to get our brownies and then were gonna eat away" Laughed George as Maggie fell onto the floor with laughter,  
  
"Oh the brownies wont survive" Sang Fred,  
  
"Oh yes their gonna die' Replied George "Because were gonna eat then all" Fred also added,  
  
"Cause there for Fred and Me and were gonna take then and were gonna leave" Sang George in a lowish voice,  
  
"Now go now Ron out the door" Said Fred,  
  
"Cause you think were funny but your just a bore" Laughed George,  
  
"And you snore" Added Harry, "Nice one Harry" Said Fred pointing his finger to Harry "I do not" Answered Ron as now Emma and Maggie were both on the floor laughing with hysterics,  
  
"Come up here Spam I mean Sam... Cam you're the winner on the price is right" Laughed George as Cam grabbed a microphone and began to sing a well,  
  
"Well Me and George think its Swell" Sang Fred,  
  
"That you can come up here and sing so well" George Sang "Take it away Cam" Yelled Maggie,  
  
Then Cam started rapping, "Yo Yo Yo Yo Maggie, Emma and me are here today cause we've got something important to say, It involves Harry, Ron, Fred and George hey, So listen carefully to Maggie, Emma and Me, You may be surprised at what we say and it may just make you day even though your getting brownies today boom boom brake it down dadadadadada" Said Cam making rapping sounds with the microphone and his mouth, "Oh shubidobidowawawarrrr a shubidowawawar, a shubidobidobidobidobidobidobidobidobarrrar" Rapped Cam "Thankyou, Thankyou" Said Fred as Fred, George and Cam took a bawl, As all of them were laughing so hard and they all applauded as Cam, Fred and George put the microphones away and the lights went back to normal as Harry flicked the switch and they all flopped onto the couch. "So what's this about you wanted to tell us?" Asked Harry trying to stop Ron from laughing so hard he would fall on the floor. "Wait a second what's this about Mr McGregor with his pants down?" Asked Emma with a funny look upon her face, "Oh yeah well it happened last year me and Fred went to his house and we stole some of his veggie's and he got so angry he started chasing us so we turned around and casted a spell and made his pants full down and he was chasing us like that and he didn't notice until we got to the towns centre and everyone was laughing at him and he got so angry he nearly called the cops but we escape and it will lay in my memory forever because he wore pink fuzzy wuzzy undies" Laughed George as they all started Laughing. "Well that explains it I bet Emma would have loved to have seen him in his undies' laughed Maggie as they all giggled and Emma went bright red and shot Piercing looks at Maggie, "Well anyway" Emma quickly added, "Where here to tell you some great news about my mum and dads school and before you say anything we know its an all boys school but that wont be for long' finished Emma, "What are you saying?' asked Harry raising an eyebrow and looking at Ron who stopped laughing and had a serious look upon his face now "Well my dad has aloud five girls to go to my dads school and well that's Me and Emma, Hermione, our sister Aimee and Autumn' smiled Maggie looking at them, "Oh my god are you serious that's so great' added Fred as he hugged them and George did to, "Yay that will be so ritchess with you guys there," Laughed George "Yeah but George that means the guys will be going after then' said Fred biting his nail as they all laughed. "Will be leaving tomorrow by..." Emma got cut off by Maggie nudging her in the ribs, "Well it's a secret but be ready by noon' smiled Maggie as she got up and Emma followed her "We better be going see you tomorrow' said Cam as they all waved and headed out the door leaving the others confused and curious about what tomorrow is going to bring. 


End file.
